


Help Me Become Somebody Else

by Bittah_Wizard



Series: We Found Love in a Halloween Rave (The Team Jacob Chronicles) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Explicit Sexual Content, I added feelings to this series, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Lots of that, M/M, Mirror Sex, No one can convince me otherwise, Oops, Smut and humor go together, Spanking, also sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard
Summary: Stiles has some doubts, so Derek fucks them out of him.





	Help Me Become Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the description, we get a bit more serious about feelings in this one, folks.
> 
> Okay, get fooled a little—there's a lot of smut.

“So this is—unh, _yes!_—your place, huh?” Stiles muses, panting harshly as he breaks away from Derek’s slick mouth. “It looks nice. Cozy.”

Derek bites Stiles’ lip is retaliation for leaving. He drags both of his hands up Stiles’ body, cradling his face and dragging him back in for a searing kiss. He spins them around, kicking his leg backward to slam the door shut before spinning again and manhandling Stiles up against it.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Stiles whispers, eyes intent on Derek’s small grin.

“I love doing it,” Derek says quietly, stepping closer into Stiles’ space until there’s nothing but sexual tension and their pesky clothes between them.

At that earnest declaration, Stiles’ heart leaps. He knows that what they have together is new and sizzling hot, but hearing Derek say that makes Stiles have hope that he isn’t so alone in his feelings.

Because as hilarious and crass it is to say he fell in love with Derek while he had the man’s dick in his mouth, he absolutely _means it_.

The guy is gorgeous, built, and utterly bangable—but he’s also cocky and shy, a little bit grumpy and a little bit sad. Stiles has chipped away at him this past month, but it still feels like there’s a disconnect. Like there’s a whole lot that Derek isn’t saying. Maybe it’s what Scott told him last week about their relationship being weird.

Being one-sided.

Maybe it’s the fact that Derek keeps giving him those secret little smiles, or the fact that he meets up with Stiles from the library at nights so he doesn’t have to walk alone to his Jeep.

Whatever it is, the hope in his chest makes him realize he just needs to get real for a second and fucking _ask_.

So he does.

“Do you like me?”

_Shit_, that sounds like he’s been transported back to high school. He quickly touches his shaggy hair to make sure it isn’t actually buzzed again.

Derek stops sucking on his neck and gives him a strange look. “Of course I like you.” He looks around the apartment like it should be obvious. “You’re in my de—home.”

Stiles lets out a slow breath and avoids eye contact. “Then why won’t you give me your number?” he mumbles.

Derek freezes, shoulders hunching slightly before he grabs ahold of Stiles’ chin. “It really means that much to you, doesn’t it?”

Stiles shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, I want to talk to you like all the time. And you not wanting to do the same…I just, I dunno.” Stiles swallows, trying to dislodge the heart in his throat. “I thought maybe you didn’t feel the same. That you don’t see us the way that I do.”

“Oh, baby,” Derek breathes, resting his forehead against Stiles’. Stiles watches the tops of his ears turn bright red. “I don’t have a phone.”

What.

Wait, _what?_

“That…makes no sense.”

Derek sighs. “Stiles, I don’t…talk to people. At all. When I want to see my family or if they want to see me, I drive the 5 minutes it takes to visit them. My friends all live in this building. I work from home on my laptop. I don’t like talking and I’ve never had a reason to get a phone before.” He bites his lip, looking embarrassed. “I’ve been alone for a long time.”

Derek looks Stiles over decisively, running his hands soothingly over Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles can’t breathe.

“I know that’s a bit, well…strange. So I tried to be around as much as possible. I was trying to show you that I—” And then Derek straight-up blushes.

Stiles can’t help the happy grin stretching across his face. “You?”

“That I like you, Stiles. A lot.” Derek finishes. “God, if you knew how much I like you, you’d run for the hills.”

And that was when Stiles knew that he wasn’t the only one in love.

He darts forward, smashing their lips together. Stiles moves so fast that Derek stumbles back, steadying himself as Stiles jumps into his arms.

In between heated kisses, Stiles gasps out, “I. Want you. To take me. To bed. Right now.” Derek groans and nods, lifting Stiles up and hauling him over his shoulder.

Stiles yelps, smacking Derek’s ass as the man practically sprints into the bedroom.

“Oof!” Stiles grunts as Derek throws him onto his mattress. His giggles die down, turning into pleased little moans as Derek turns him onto his belly and drags him to the edge of the bed by his ankle.

“Take off your shirt, Stiles,” Derek growls, yanking off Stiles’ shoes and pulling down his pants in the process.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles murmurs as he wiggles out of his shirt. When he’s completely naked, he looks back over his shoulder and finds Derek standing in the same condition. He grabs the base of his dick and squeezes. “Goddamnit, Derek. What have I told you about looking like that?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow. “That it’s annoying and that I should stop. And then you usually worship my dick after.”

Stiles sighs dreamily, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the mattress. “Yeah, I guess I do do that. I’m so _smart_.”

Derek laughs, draping himself over Stiles’ before pushing a firm hand on the base of Stiles’ spine. Stiles arches into it, pushing his ass out until Derek’s cock is nestled in his crack. He digs his hands in the cool sheets and then wiggles his hips. “C’mon, Derek. I want you to fuck me.”

Derek runs a dry finger across Stiles’ hole and ruts against him. When he speaks, he sounds…choked up. “We haven’t done that before. Are you sure?”

Stiles nods against the bedding. “I’m so sure, Derek. Now, will you pretty please get your dick in my ass?”

He yelps as two swats land on the backs of his thighs, and he can’t help but hiccup through the burn.

“So much sass,” Derek growls, bending low to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “And such a nice ass.” Two more smacks are handed out, and Derek swears as Stiles’ rounded cheeks jiggle in the aftermath.

“Derek, please,” Stiles moans. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Please, I can’t take much more.”

Stiles feels the heavy inhale and exhale as Derek breathes against his back, and then suddenly the weight is gone and Stiles is being pushed up the bed.

Derek climbs up onto the mattress behind him, scooting them both until he can reach inside the bedside table. He grabs a tube of lube and squirts a healthy glob of it onto his fingers.

Stiles pants in anticipation, hearing but not seeing as Derek situates himself behind Stiles. At the first press of warm, slick fingers against his hole, Stiles chokes. He sinks even further onto his elbows, raising his ass up higher for Derek to enjoy.

“That’s it, Stiles,” Derek purrs. “Just like that. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Think you want another one?” Stiles nods rapidly, burying his face in a pillow. “So soon, baby? Are you sure?” Derek spanks him with his free hand and works in another finger. “Yeah, you’re sure. My pretty little slut can take anything I give him.”

Stiles’ dick twitches and his hips jerk backward, slamming himself back against Derek. “Oh, you like that? Well, how about another, babe? Yeah, I think it’s time for another.”

Gasping, Stiles turns his face to the side. “I thought you said you didn’t like to talk.”

Three sharp smacks hit his ass in rapid succession, and Stiles can’t help clenching around Derek’s talented fingers. It’s quiet except for the sound of Stiles’ heaving breathing and the squelch of Derek’s fingers working in and out of Stiles’ hole. And then there’s a fond, “I like talking to you, Stiles. Only you.”

Derek quickly takes his hand away and lays himself back on top of Stiles’ back. Then he does some sort of convoluted He-Man stunt and Stiles finds himself facing the opposite way, Derek still behind him but situated at the headboard.

Stiles tries to raise himself back up, but Derek just wrestles his thighs apart, sliding himself in between Stiles’ split legs until he’s flush against Stiles’ ass. Derek raises his hips in his big hands and stuffs a pillow underneath him.

A guttural moan rises out of his chest when he feels the head of Derek’s cock press against his ass. He’s about to close his eyes out of sheer anticipation, but then Derek grabs ahold of his hair and lifts his head up.

“I want you to watch,” Derek growls.

And, oh fuck, that’s a mirror.

Stiles watches, mouth soft and open, both sets of cheeks flushed and glistening, as Derek slides inside of him. He can see the long line of his back, how his muscles are twitching as Derek slowly works himself in and out of Stiles. He can’t look away from Derek, the man’s face completely wrecked as he stares back at Stiles in the mirror.

They hold each other’s gazes, both locked together in this moment until Derek’s hips finally meet Stiles’ ass.

They both groan, Derek finally breaking their shared gaze as he looks down at where they’re joined.

“Oh, baby,” he whispers. And then he pulls all the way out, and then slams back in.

Stiles screams, finally able to let loose the way he’s wanted for so long.

Derek fucks him with hard, relentless strokes. He slides a hand up Stiles’ spine, grabbing ahold of the back of Stiles’ neck and forcing his face into the mattress.

Grunting, Derek moves his hip slightly to the left, raising his foot up on the bed to get more leverage as he pistons in and out of Stiles’ ass.

“DerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDererk—please! Oh, God please! Yes, just like that. Oh, _fuck yes_. You’re fucking me so good, Derek. So big inside me, oh _shit!_” Stiles’ toes curl at the sound of their rough coupling, Derek’s balls slapping against his own. “Spank me again, goddamnit, _yes!_ Again! Oh, fuck, Der—” Stiles raises his head again, mouth open wide as he silently screams through his orgasm.

Derek watches him in the mirror, grabbing ahold of his shoulder and pulling Stiles back harshly as he fucks him through it.

Stiles shakes and he shakes, cum spurting out of him in endless waves until he finally finishes, falling limply onto his shoulders as Derek continues plunging into him.

Derek starts to groan, thrusts becoming sloppier and body becoming toppier as he practically mounts Stiles.

“Oh, fuck!” Derek yelps, sounding surprised and awed and so fucking turned on. “_Fuuuuuck!_”

Stiles’ eyes widen as Derek seems to grow larger inside of him, the rim of his asshole stretching around his cock.

Derek whines, the pitch sharp and the delivery absolutely wrecked. “Oh, fuck Stiles I’m sorry—didn’t know, hoped, never thought you’d—oh baby, I’m so sorry I can’t…”

And then Derek’s cock is locked inside of him, Stiles’ eyes rolling back in his head as Derek continues to grind against his prostate.

Stiles feels a dribble of cum leak out of his cock as Derek starts to come inside him, the big guy writhing helplessly against him as shot after shot of cum fills him up.

They stay like that, Stiles and Derek pressed together until Derek carefully bundles him into his arms and rolls them onto their sides.

After their breathing slows, there’s nothing but silence.

Stiles waits a beat, placing his hand carefully over the arm Derek has wrapped around his waist before saying, “So, that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, but, uh…I think we need to talk about your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of "subtle" foreshadowing with that title, eh?  
Fic title taken from [Closer](https://genius.com/Nine-inch-nails-closer-lyrics) by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://thebittahwizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
